Trials of a Tortured Soul
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: Kagome's tough life got tougher after her arival at Shikon Boarding School for Despondant Youth and the Gifted.What happens when she meets a demon slayer,hanyou,and monk.The slayer fears her,monk wants to exercise her,hanyou admires her. What will happen?
1. Conviction and boarding prison

**Chapter One**

**Convicted and boarding prison**

Kagome Higurashi, a sixteen year old girl was running through the woods on a secluded path she'd found long ago. She could hear the sirens from the cop cars and the officers shouting at her but ignored them and continued to run at break neck speed. She couldn't be caught again. They'd send her back to juvi. She'd been locked up there for a month and it was a living hell. She has scars, both physical and emotional, from that place. She couldn't go back. She refused. She came out of the woods and ran straight into a dark alley and started to climb the fence at the end but when she got to the top cop dogs showed up on the side she was just on and then she saw cops coming from the direction she was going to run next.

She sighed and sat on top of the fence. Then she got an idea. She jumped from the fence onto the roof of the building next to her and ran across it before jumping to the next roof. She continue hopping roofs until she came to a dead end. She jumped off the roof and to her left were the cop dogs and to her right were the actual cops. Behind her was a building and in front of her was the sea. She weighed her options, go left, be ripped to shreds by dogs, go right, be arrested and stuck back in juvi, go back, hit a wall, go straight, risk drowning. She made her decision and dived into the sea and started to swim.

Sadly the dogs came in after her and when she tried to go faster a cop boat pulled up in front of her. She sighed when they pulled her up into the boat. A cop she knew as Keichi looked at her and asked "So Kagome how's life treating you?" Kagome looked him in the eye and said "Could be better. Much better, but good considering this is me and not a normal girl." He nodded and went back to driving the boat. Two hours later she sat in a jail cell for holding until they could get her a court hearing. She looked at her cell mate, a girl who looked about twenty with purple hair and icy blue eyes. Kagome said "Hey I'm Kagome and you are?" The girl looked at Kagome and said "Sendo. It means death in case you didn't know. Still wanna talk to me?" Kagome smirked and said "Definitely." Sendo returned the smirk and was about to say something but another cop, a new guy, came and took Kagome away saying they got her a hearing.

She now sat in front of a judge who's name she didn't bother to remember while they kept going on and on about laws and guidelines she would never follow. Kagome had went into her own little world a long time ago and was roughly pulled out by hearing the judge shout **"MS. HIGURASHI ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?"** Kagome leaned back in her chair and said "I am now so continue." The judge sighed he had been told she was terrible and a lost cause by several officers and fellow judges but didn't think she would be this bad.

He looked Kagome in the eye and said "You have two choices here Ms. Higurashi." Kagome leaned back a bit more and stuck her hands behind her head and said "Continue." The judge did so "One is you can go to juvi-"The judge was cut off by Kagome falling backwards on the floor from flailing arms wildly she quickly got up and said **"I AM NOT GOING BACK TO JUVI! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME THERE!"** The judge knew that no one had ever got her to tell them what happened that was so bad. That's why he gave her a second option.

The judge cleared his throat and said "As I was saying. Your second option is Shikon Boarding School for Discontented Youth and the Gifted." Kagome immeditealy said "I chose the schooly thingy! Anything but juvi!" The judge brought down his ganvil and said "It's decided then. You have two days before you leave. Also will you be apologizing to Kouga?" Kagome glared and said "No." The judge simply nodded and said "Court is dismissed."

Kagome walked into her home and saw her mother was gone again. She sighed and went up to her room and got out a backpack, a dufflebag, a suitcase, and some random drawstring bags. She stuffed all of her clothes into the suitcase, all of her pajama's and personal items in the dufflebag, all of her art supplies into her backpack and two of the drawstring bags, and some random junk into the remaining bags including her ipod, cds, portable cd player, ipod speakers, junk food, cigarettes, a lighter, a jacket, alchohal, a pocket knife, some spray paint, some dyes, and some marijuana. Once she was packed she noticed she had about four hours before she would be picked up to leave so she set her alarm clock to wake her up so she'd have enough time for a shower. She was still in the clothes from the night she ran but ignored it and climbed onto her now bare bed and went to sleep.

She woke up to the annoying buzzing of her alarm clock exactly three hours and fifteen minutes later. She groaned and rolled over and threw it against the wall then realized she wouldn't have time to buy another and yelled** "DAMN IT!"** Soon her anger was gone and she sighed while getting up. She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. Her mother still hadn't come home. Not that she expected her to. Kagome quickly took a shower and changed into faded jeans that had several holes in them with simple black and white checkered vans. Her t- shirt was tight fitted and black with the words 'I could rule the world without being evil but it's boring!' In big red and blue grafiti.

She had made the shirt herself a week ago she wore an old worn out black zip up hoodie over it and grabbed her bags including her laptop and skateboard before walking out to the curb and putting it all down. She sat on her suitcase and sighed. She could tell without turning around that all the neighbors were staring and very excited about her departure since she gave the otherwise great neighborhood a bad reputation. She could never figure out how one teenage girl ruined an entire neighborhoods reputation.

She waited for ten minutes before a truck pulled up. The person told her he was here to pick her up and she sighed while standing and piling her belongings into the back of the truck before climbing into the passenger seat and buckled up after getting a glare from the driver. She stared out the window silently during the entire two hour drive. They finally pulled through the front gates to a huge cluster of buildings each white inside and out. The truck pulled up outside one of the bigger buildings and the sign said 'Girls dorm C.' She faintly wondered how many dorms there were but didn't think much of it.

She jumped out of the truck grabbed her stuff and silently walked until she got to the room the paper the guy gave her said. She sighed and pulled out the key and silently looked at it before pulling out a chain and stringing it through it. She put the new key necklace over her head and turned the door knob and walked in with her stuff. A girl with chestnut brown hair in a high ponytail and baggy black pants with a red form fitted tank top stood immediately in a defensive position. Kagome laughed a little and said "Down girl I won't bite." The girl slowly stood normally never taking her bright brown eyes off of Kagome's dark blue ones.

The brunette asked "Who are you?" Kagome smirked and said "Kagome Higurashi your new room mate. Now where can I put this stuff?" The girl seemed uneasy but replied "I'm Sango and you can put it in that room over there." Kagome looked where she pointed and dragged her stuff over and opened the door. There was one bare bed against the right wall with a window across from the door, a desk against the left wall, a closet next to the desk, and a dresser beside the door on the right side. She made some observations and deduced that everything was too plain. The walls and bed were white and the desk and dresser were plain wood.

She smirked and thought_ 'Glad I brought some spray paint with me.'_ She put her stuff down in the closet and stuffed the matress in there as well. Then she moved everything to the center of the room and pulled out her spray paint. First she made the walls black then she used the red on her door. She took out the electric blue and started writing her favorite bands' names in grafiti and in lime green she wrote her name and her nickname Kags. Then she took out a pencil and drew a realistic waterfall on the wall by her bed and went over it with tons of different colors of paint so the water looked like a sunset. She looked at the ceiling and didn't like it being white either so made it black and used white, oranges, blues, and yellows to make it look like a starry night sky with a some blue stars spelling her name like a constalation.

Next she made her desk red, dresser blue, and her bed frame green. She noticed the white carpet just didn't fit anymore so she pulled out her dyes and picked the purple one and made the floor completely purple. Once everything was dry she put it back in it's place and put her stuff away. That's when she noticed the alarm clock in one of the desk drawers and squeeled a little since she didn't have to buy one now. She went through the closet and for some reason unknown to her it had a stool in it. She took it out and put it next to her bed and set the alarm clock on it.

She observed her redecorated room and smiled before walking out and sitting on the couch next to the Sango girl and watching MTV with her in total silence. Kagome looked at Sango and asked "Whatcha in for?" Sango again looked uneasy and said "Not everyone is here for doing things. Some are here because they are gifted, in fact most are here because they are gifted. Most kids that get in trouble go to juvi." Sango looked totally confused when Kagome suddenly shot straight up and went into her room and locked the door.

Kagome went over to her bed that had her sheets, pillows, and blankets on it. She pulled open the little drawer underneath and pulled out a few things. One was pajama's, another was a bottle of beer, a lighter, some paper, and finally marijuana. She knew drugs and alchohal screwed you up but she didn't care. It numbed the pain she felt since she was in juvi. She changed into her black cotton pajama pants and red tank top before drinking the beer and listening to her ipod. Now she just wanted to totally kill the pain. She only used the marijuana if the alchohal and music couldn't kill the pain.

She hid the beer bottle and smoked the marijuana. She made sure to put away the lighter and any traces she was drinking and doing drugs before the marijuana went into full effect. Once it did she was finally free of her pain. She smiled to herself and pulled the covers over her head knowing full well she could sleep now without being tormented by nightmares that are just memories she has to relive.

* * *

Sango didn't know what she had done that was so bad. One minute the girl is being civil the next she's an ice princess. Sango sat against her bedroom door and heard her change and faintly heard her music but she also heard a bottle open and Kagome drinking from it. A little while later the distinct scent of alchohal reached her nose. She must have really hit a sore spot. Then she heard the bottle clink on something and pretty soon there was just silence. Then she smelt something strange and felt a little light headed.She didn't know what happened to cause the sudden quiet but just assumed Kagome went to sleep and went into her room and slept.

* * *

The next morning Kagome got up when the alarm clock started ringing and changed into simple baggy black jeans and a black long sleeved form fitted shirt and her vans. She put her hair into a pony tail before brushing her teeth and grabbing a peice of bread from the kitchen and buttering it. Then she drank some orange juice and ran out the door. She knew she was fifteen minutes late for her first class but she didn't care. It was her first day she had the right to be late.

She got to her class and walked in. The teacher turned to glare at her. The teacher had her black hair in a bun and her menacing red eyes were having no effect on Kagome. Ms. Kagura asked "May I help you?" Kagome smirked and said "I'm your new student." Ms. Kagura kept glaring but said "You have _got_ to be kidding me. I told them _not_ to give me any of the bad ones but what do they do? Give me the worst of the worst."

Kagome glared and said "What do you mean the worst of the worst?" Ms. Kagura smirked and said "Haven't you seen your record?" Kagome looked somewhat civil and said "No. Have you?" Ms. Kagura simply said "Yes. Would you like to hear it I have a copy with me." Kagome nodded and went and sat next to Sango who was next to some black haired guy who was next to some silver haired guy. Ms. Kagura cleared her throat and said "Mind if the class hears?" Kagome shook her head and said "Not at all. If it's that bad maybe people will leave me alone and know not to mess with me."

Ms. Kagura gave a curt nod and started reading off her wrongs "15 counts of vandalism, 4 counts of theft, 2 counts of loitering,10 counts of street fighting, 1 count grand theft auto, 3 counts drug usage, 1 count drug trafficing, 6 counts underage drinking, 14 counts domestic violence, 1 month in juvi where they say you claimed to be tortured but refuse to say who did it or what they did, and the most recent 1 count kidnapping."

Kagome stood up and said "It wasn't kidnapping! The bastard is fucking eighteen years old and a full fledged wolf youkai! Kouga could have stopped me if he wanted! He came willingly! It was just the getting tied to a chair in a warehouse that was unwilling! And the torture! He deserved everything he got! In fact he deserved more because of what he did! Too bad the cops came before I could make him pay for what he did to me!"

Ms. Kagura glared and said "Sit or I will send you to the principle!" Kagome returned the glare nad said "Go ahead!" Ms. Kagura sighed and gave Kagome a pink slip but once out of the room she ripped it to shreds and threw it away before sitting outside and smoking a cigarette.

* * *

Sango gaped at Kagome as she walked out of the room. Miroku looked at her and asked "Isn't she your room mate?" Sango nodded numbly and Inuyasha chuckled and said "Good luck with her." Sango and Miroku glared at him and he simply smirked and said "Hey I'm one of the bad ones too remember? I admire that sort of shit." Sango and Miroku sighed and turned their attention back to the teacher. Well they tried but there was a loud explosion outside followed by lots of yelling and cursing.

Half the people ran to the window and the other half ran to the door trying to find out what was happening and where. They saw smoking coming from down the hall before the fire alarms went off and the people saw one person running with another chasing them. The person running was a girl and the one chasing her was the chemistry teacher Mr. Hidoi. They all looked closer and discovered that the girl was none other than Kagome. Now the question was. What did she do? And did she cause the explosion?

**_AN:I had a major urge to write this so I hope you like it since i stayed up till 1:00AM last night writing it since i didn't have time earlier and especially since i went back to school today after thanksgiving break and was practically dead all day. The teachers weren't to happy bout that but oh well. JA NE!_**


	2. Introductions and explanations

**Chapter Two**

**Introductions and explanations**

Kagome was cursing repeatedly. The damn teacher just didn't give up. She didn't mean to cause an explosion, it was an accident. She looked behind her and saw he was close on her heels and yelled** "AW CRAP! GIVE ME A BREAK OLD MAN! IT WAS A DAMN ACCIDENT!" **He just harshly glared at her and continued the chase getting closer. Kagome groaned and sped up. She was holding back big time. She was much faster but after running as fast as she did the night they caught her you get pretty tired and she didn't want to lay around in bed for a day regaining her energy.

Just then Sango came out of the classroom in front of her. Kagome sighed and yelled **"MOVE SANGO!"** Sango stood still and Miroku stood next to her followed by a few other students blocking the hallway. Kagome screamed loudly and tried to break through the group only to be stopped by an inu- youkai that looked like the hanyou that was in her first class. She sighed and sat on the floor knowing she was no match for the youkai. Soon Mr. Hidoi and Ms. Kagura were standing in front of her while the students watched with much interest.

Ms. Kagura glared and said "I thought I sent you to the principal's office." Kagome returned the glare and said "And I thought I made it quite clear that no one should mess with me!" A few students laughed. Mostly the bad ones. Ms. Kagura brought her hand back to slap Kagome but right then Mrs. Kaede, the principal, walked up and saw this. She glared at Kagura and said "You shall be under probation for attempting to harm a student that is no immediate threat to you Ms. Kagura. Mr. Hidoi I will deal with your problem in my office. Kagome come with me. I would also like Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha to come. Possibly Sesshoumaru. I know Kagome is very strong and I don't know if Inuyasha will be able to hold her back but Sesshoumaru proved to be strong enough." Kagome sighed as did everyone except for Inuyasha who was glad to learn about what was going on.

They all proceeded to Kaede's office where Kagome plopped down on a couch leaving no room for anyone else. Kaede sat at her desk while everyone else sat in random places in the room. Inuyasha also took up an entire couch. Kaede sighed and said "Kagome I know you have a bad past and I know what led you to the life you have now. Please don't get yourself removed from the school. I know how much you don't want to go to juvi and I managed to do what the police couldn't. I found out what happened to you there and why it has stuck with you so long and why you did that to Kouga." Everyone looked to Kagome who had tears shining in her eyes. She quietly whispered "Why me...?"

Kaede smiled softly. She knew the little girl who loved playing dress up and always had a ribbon in her hair was somewhere in there. She just needed to find her. She turned to everyone else and said "Everyone leave except Inuyasha." Kagome rolled over so no one could see her tears. She wasn't supposed to be weak. She was strong. She didn't cry. Everyone did as told. Kaede looked to Inuyasha and asked "Have you realized yet?" He looked at her strangely and asked "What?"

Kaede sighed and said "Kagome look over here. It's okay to cry every once in a while. You don't need to hide it or prevent it with drugs and alchohal. I know that you did yesterday when Sango mentioned juvi. I'm not stupid. Also I like what you did with your room and no you won't be punished for it. We make them plain so students can change them but they never do." Kagome rolled over with some tears still slipping from her eyes and nodded at Kaede. Kaede looked ath them and smiled. The Kami made a good match here.

Kaede said "Inuyasha I believe you know how demon mating works? The girl you are meant to be with will be chosen by your demon side. Or in most cases the child will be visited by a demon match maker that hypnotizes you and asks your demon who your mate is. Well you were visited by a demon match maker as a child and she said your future mates name was Kagome Higurashi. There's no changing fate. You will both gradually fall in love. Also as you know Inuyasha as soon as you find your mate you have to take on the job of protecting her. That means you will be switching dorms with Sango. She will move into the co-ed dorm you were in and live with Miroku and you will stay in the girls dorm with Kagome since she already decorated her room to the point where it would be impossible to move."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each and back to Kaede blinking several times before Kagome said "Wha...?" Kaede asked "Kagome do you know what I said?" Kagome nodded numbly. Kaede was one of the few people to ever care about her. She'd check on her once a month since her mother started disapearing. Kaede had also taught her the ways of a miko since apparently she was one. That's how she increased her speed. She'd collect all her energy at her feet and run. Kagome sat up and wiped her eyes on her sleeves. This explains why she was at ease around him and able to cry freely with him in the room. Kagome kept her eyes downcast waiting for Kaede to tell him how hard it would be to handle her.

Kaede knew this and sighed before saying "Inuyasha, Kagome has suffered many hardships in her short life. It will be incredibly hard for her to let anyone in. You will have to have a lot of patience with her." Inuyasha nodded his head. He could already tell his intended has very withdrawn because she didn't want to be hurt since she had a hard life. He walked over and sat next to Kagome on the couch but she didn't look up. He could smell her tears starting again and the first wall to break down would have to be this one. She needed to know it was okay to show weakness around him. To cry around him. To vent to him. He reached over and pulled her to him in a comforting embrace and started rubbing her back in a comforting manner. She continued to fight the tears for a couple minutes before she finally broke down and clung to him crying. He felt her tears soak through his t-shirt but didn't care. This was the first part of getting her to let him in.

After a while she calmed down to the point of falling asleep. Inuyasha turned to Kaede and she gave him the room number and dorm letter and said to take Sango's key and give her his. He nodded and picked Kagome up bridal style. He went to his dorm and grabbed his stuff while Miroku was gone and slung it over his shoulder before picking Kagome up again and walking to her dorm. He walked in and noticed Sango and Miroku sitting on the couch watching tv. They looked up when he came in and were suprised.

He explained the situation to them and they nodded in understanding. Sango packed her stuff quickly and left with Miroku. Inuyasha locked the door behind them and went to open Kagome's bedroom but found it locked. He sighed and went to his new room and unpacked his stuff. Amazingly when he came back out Kagome was still asleep where he left her, on the couch. He went over to her door and picked the lock with his claw before picking her up and taking her in. He softly said "Woah...Now I understand what she meant by making it her own room...Damn my girl is an artist!I should tell her about the art club..."Then he sniffed the air and sure enough he could smell alchohal and marijuana.

He understood she had them to numb her pain but that was what he was here for so he laid her on her bed and tucked her in. Then he sniffed out the exact location and found it and cigarettes under her bed in a little drawer. He debated on wether or not to dispose of the cigarettes but decided against it. He was already taking her drugs and alchohal plus he smokes so it wouldn't be fair. Then again he is a half- demon so it couldn't hurt him like her. No. That wouldn't be fair to her. He put the cigartettes back and went into the bathroom and poured all the alchohal down the sink and flushed the marijuana down the toilet.

Once it was all gone he went back into her room and noticed she had curled up into a ball facing the wall and seemed to be having a nightmare. He walked over and shook her awake and she turned to him with tears in her eyes. He held his arms out to her and she crawled into his lap and cried. He just held her tightly and rocked back in forth saying it was okay. When she calmed down he asked her "Are you okay?" She nodded silently then whispered "It was just a nightmare..." He nodded and asked "What about?" She looked up at him and said "My brothers death..." His eyes widened slightly but he quickly hid that so she wouldn't get defensive again.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly and whispered "It's okay Kags. I'm here for you." She nodded again and then asked "Want to know what was going on with the smoke and explosion earlier?" He nodded his head with a small smile. He could tell she was the type to run from her problems this way and only confront them in her dreams. She smiled a little and said "After I was kicked out I ripped up the slip and went outside and smoked a cigarette. Totally normal right? Well then I threw it down stomped on it and noticed an empty room. I wanted to know what it was so I went in and found all these chemicals so I decided to play with them. Well I sorta combined some chemicals that obviously aren't supposed to be mixed and then **BOOM!** It **EXPLODES!**"

"I screamed and cursed a lot then ran out the door and apparently the teacher went in when I ran out and as soon as he saw what I did he chased me. You know the rest." Inuyasha laughed asked "What chemicals were they?" Kagome shrugged and said "I dunno I didn't check to see what I was using I just mixed things. The colors were, dark blue, bright purple, normal green, yellow, dark orange, crimson, pink, clear, white, black, and ummmm... Hmmmmm...Oh yeah!A **REALLY** dark purple! Some were powders and some were liquids. When I mixed the clear liquid with the black powder it smoked a little then caught fire! _**(AN:My science teacher did that the first week of school with a black powder and clear liquid, it really smoked then caught fire. It was SO cool!)**_ I was all like **'AWESOME!'** Then is where the mistake was made. I put all those other chemicals on it and apparently some were flamable and others reacted to each other causing the big explosion but still. It was like **SO **cool while it lasted! Even the explosion was cool!"

Inuyasha laughed and fell back on the bed completely forgetting the fact that he was holding onto her and when he realized he was he rolled over so she was laying next to him instead of on top. They just stared at each other for a little while catching their breath. Inuyasha from laughing so much and Kagome from saying all that in two or three breaths. Once she caught her breath she smiled and asked "Wanna get lunch?" He nodded and they got up and headed out the door towards the cafeteria since they got lunch free unlike the other meals they had to buy for themselves.

They walked in and everyone turned to stare at Kagome and got deathly quiet when they noticed she was with Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and whispered "What's their problem?" Inuyasha looked back down at her and smirked and said "Well first you blew up the chemistry lab-"He was cut off by Kagome saying "It was an accident!" Inuyasha laughed and said _"Riiiiiiight_. Anyways. Two the youkai smell me on you and can tell you are my intended and they told the humans." Kagome nodded and they walked up to the lunch line.

Kagome was freaked out when everyone moved so they were in the front of the line. No one had spoken yet. It was really unnerving. Inuyasha noticed how uncomfortable she was and decided he'd take her back to the room to eat. Kagome got some french fries and a small chocolate shake and Inuyasha got ramen _**(AN:duh!You gotta give the man his ramen!he aint inuyasha without it!)**_ and a coke. Inuyasha leaned over and whispered to Kagome his plan about eating up in their room. She nodded and they walked out of the cafeteria and as soon as the door shut people started talking again.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "I really disliked that. It was so annoying and I bet I could have taken this bobby pin out of my hair and as soon as it hit the floor it would have been louder than the explosion I caused earlier." Inuyasha nodded and said "I agree." They basically just talked about interests when they ate and decided to skip classes the rest of the day. Turns out they liked the same music and foods. Also that they both smoked and Inuyasha likes doing artsy things but has like no talent while Kagome is like a pro. She even agreed to give him lessons.

That night Inuyasha slept in Kagome's room with her. She was curled up facing the wall and he was flat on his back staring at the ceiling. He noticed she put glow in the dark stuff on the stars she painted on her ceiling that made them glow but they stayed their individual colors. She had really outdid herself with all of this. He also noticed she put more stuff on the stars that spelled her name so it stood out more. He smiled to himself and rolled over to face Kagome. He carefully pulled her against him and noticed that her petite frame fit perfectly in his large muscular one. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulder and his head atop hers. Eventually his eyes drifted shut and he slept peacefully as did she for the first time in a long time. She felt safe and protected. What Inuyasha didn't know is that she was awake when he pulled her to him but fell asleep soon after.

**_AN:I hope you liked this chappie and you learned a little more too. well i gots to go i've already been dead two days in a row at school i don't think i can afford a third. JA NE!_**


End file.
